


Your Phantom Touch Cements Me Here and Now

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A better ending than they gave us, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Come Marking, F/M, Filthy, Ghost Sex, Post-TRoS, Suicidal Thoughts, Use me, ideas of ownership, inconsistent tones and tenses, well I hope anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: Post-TROS alternate ending.  This started as pure smut but then I need to EXPLAIN and then it went kinda sideways and feelings mixed in.Rey thinks she's going crazy, until she isn't."She'd be a local legend, the crazy force user in the woods speaking to her lost lover.""He tugs her hair back firmly, exposing the long line of her throat to him.  Red marks from where he scrapes his teeth bloom in fields across the expanse."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Your Phantom Touch Cements Me Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> There's is a squinting of suicidal ideation here. It's over in a moment. But it's there. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd. I don't have one and I'm not confident enough to let someone tear this up - even if they're helping me improve it.
> 
> Inconsistent tenses and tones - because I'm an amateur.
> 
> First smut that I've actually written down on 'paper' so we'll see how this goes.

At first she doesn't register the growing contacts. The phantom brushes grow with such unbearable slowness over days and weeks that she cannot possibly trace when they actually started.

Ben could have been fondling her ass as she was hugging Finn and Poe. She'll never know, well unless he decides to tell her.

The touches grow from the barest whisper of a breeze until at this moment she can see the outline of his fingers pressed firmly into her breast. 

Rey would know those hands anywhere. She's trying to maintain control over the X-wing and Ben is here twisting her nipple and drifting fingertips over the column of her neck. 

He's almost manifested enough that she can see and hear him.

He obviously sees and hears her. Not that he listens. Like the time she was comming Rose and Ben had thrust the faint impression of his digits firmly into her soaked pussy. She was giving frantic hand signals, lying to him over her trembling knees and dripping cunt. As soon as she could end the call she'd TRIED reprimanding him, "Ben, oh, I've told you again and again - you, uh uh uh, can't make me look TOO crazy in front of others!"

His only reply was the drifting pinch of teeth on her shoulder.

He'd taken full ownership of her body while he was gaining strength enough to manifest. It was almost as if he used touching her to ground himself in wherever he was at, waiting. Rarely though did he just hold her hand. 

Rey had spent the last month and a half perpetually aroused. Oh she'd been blessed with climax after climax once he let her know he was there. 

That had been an experience - she was laying face first in a river and honestly she can't even remember what planet she'd been on. 

It was two weeks after Rey had seen him die and fade. 

\-----

A stunned shock had fallen over her. Automaton like drives kept her facade up and gave her enough time to fly from Exogol and then get away from her chosen family. Once in the x-wing and flying who-knows-where to do who-knows-what ( she certainly hadn't ) a sudden stab of light headedness crashed into her. Choking back vomit, she'd put the craft into an autopilot mode and proceeded to be sick all over herself in the tiny cramped cockpit. 

She'd drifted for four days - always changing the nav program before getting close enough to consider landing. And she'd spent every single minute of that time sobbing. Dehydration set in after the first day. Her stomach couldn't spare any more liquid. The tears wouldn't come though her ducts pained her as if still trying.

She was a freaking mess.

Coming out of the haze of first grief she realized even she couldn't stand her stench anymore. Locating the closest planet with unrestricted water access, Rey touched down an unknown time later and crawled out of the cockpit. Luckily she'd found enough of a landing spot to crash from the craft into the shallows of a river.

Laying facedown in the water, there had been a hesitation before she lifted her face out of it. While her soul didn't feel entirely dead she did think she'd never be right again. Something was off in her heart and head. A veil was between her and the rest of the living world. Even the Force was distant. She couldn't fully connect to ANYTHING without her Dyad. And she didn't really want to keep trying. It hurt to try.

She thought a bird had attacked her at first. Like claws ripping into her skull, her hair was wrenched back and she gasped in a needed breath. 

The pull was gone in an instant, a heartbeat of contact before her head slammed back into the river. The water crashed overtop of her scalp and rode a wave down into the neckline of her top. Blood swirling around her vision from a forehead laceration, she craned herself back up expecting a repeat attack. 

Flopping uselessly onto her back she searched the skies for her attacking aviator. Realizing she'd exposed her soft bits, feeling more vulnerable, Rey curled on her side. Icy water vacuumed into her ear canal, adding to her disorientation.

"I thought my scavenger was better than to die like a sand rat. Well water rat as it is now. I'm working hard here to come back to you and you dare to try and give up on me?!"

Kriff!

Using the last of her reserves Rey heaved herself upright, certain she'd finally gone completely mad. She'd be a local legend, the crazy force user in the woods speaking to her lost lover. 

The Force sang with giddiness, even in her state Rey could feel it, as she processed the barest brush along her jaw.

"BEN?! BEN!" Screaming out like a lunatic, her exhausted body collapsed back, confusion clouding her senses. Ashes on her tongue as she tried to SEE him. The slight pressure of her chin to the side, guiding, insisting, until blessedly cool water filled her mouth enough to drink down. 

\-----

Ben had been supportive and comforting in the days that followed, refraining from his current practice of claiming each inch of her body. His touches were never as strong as that first hair snatch he'd pulled off. The wind in her hair, gentle strokes on her arms and definitely some hand holding then. He'd traced each finger as if memorizing them. While they were fleeting glances of contact she could ALWAYS feel him in touch with her.

Once she'd put herself back together and cleaned up the horrific mess left in the x-wing ( and wasn't that a realization - he'd been with her through that disgusting mess ) she needed to figure out what to do next. 

\-----

She knew she looked looney to any that came across her. Rey had taken to wearing her hood up at all times in public because she so often spoke to Ben without thinking. 

They'd worked out a basic system of communication based on yes and no question and touch zones for responses. Simple taps could be counted. And they had TIME. As he oh so slowly gained in strength they mused, well Rey mused and Ben listened and touched, about how his growth and possible manifestation would end result. 

The dearest and most desperate hope was that a possible re-birth could occur. The Force was mysterious and all that junk - basically no one knew the rules of the Dyad and Rey chose to persist with the idea that eventually Ben would become fully formed and living again. How the Kriff that would happen she didn't know.

What she did know was that she was starting to hear the slightest sign of his rumbling voice. Goosebumps crawling down her arms was a signal she'd trained her ears to. His syllables settled into her tightest regions without her knowing, a subtle mesmerizing that cranked her ardor even higher.

Soon Rey would be able to hear him and see him. There was no other belief out there. His capacity was increasing exponentially. His touches were no longer flighty things but voracious grasping.

Ben moved her clothes about regularly, slipping ties and weaving beneath hems. She was as likely to feel his digits stroking her hipbone while at rest as feel his phantom respirations stir her hair. 

As soon as they were out of prying eyes he'd be cupping a breast, caressing the dip of her waist or pressing the length of his incorporeal form against the plane of her back.

Her behind was all too familiar with the press of his erection. Muted though the sensation was, a formidable shaft was quite at home nestled against the small of her back or tucked in the cleft of her legs as they lay spooned in bed. 

In those quiet moments before or after rest he was frisky. Rey would strip off all her barriers, leaving her body free to access as he wished. 

She could feel a dampness along her jaw, stifled licks leading from her jaw to her ear followed by the nip of teeth into her earlobe. 

Twisting sensations attacked a nipple while the soft mound of her other breast reddened from the impression of his fingers. Those same fingers drifted in ever shrinking circles around the perimeter until a sudden humid heat clamped onto her areola sending a wave of sensation to her core.

Before they were finished her ghostly lover would invade her soaking pussy with what felt to be two or three of his significant fingers. Curling and thrusting, the squelching sounds of her cunt would echo obscenely with her moans and gasps.

Without the counterpoint of Ben's response it still seemed a dream at times.

\-----

There was an anticipation in the Force when Rey opened her eyes this morning. The nervous energy reverberated into her, stirring her earlier than normal.

Ben's presence was phenomenally real behind her. She dared to peek over her shoulder, giddy with excitement as the sounds of his grumbling half-snores reached her ears.

"Ben, Ben, wake up dear-heart. I think we've reached a stage!" The sight of his mobile face was so heartbreakingly soothing she couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her eyes. Rolling over to fully face him she could finally press all of herself back to his frame. The aching points of her nipples dragged along the rough texture of his shirt. The same shirt he'd passed in - as if even the Force wasn't unkind enough to make someone linger in a half dead state fully naked.

The rounded neckline left his corded throat available to her predatory mouth. Although the faintest haze existed around the perimeter of him, a barely discernible translucent phase to his form, she WOULD NOT pass this opportunity. "Ben, love. Wake. Up." 

Unable to resist, she dragged her tongue from the dip of his collarbone to the lobe of those endearingly honest ears of his. Ben's eyes flew open, rounded in a half-panic that paused Rey's ministrations in worry.

His startled eyes shrank to pinpoints as they locked on her face. "Rey? Rey can you finally . . .?"

The fingers clasping her ribs and buttocks convulse on her flesh, squeezing in repetition as if the surging feedback was akin to air in his lungs. Rey slips her hands up in counterpoint, ensuring the drag of palms brushes his flat abdomen and tracks across shoulders tense with anxiety before gliding deep into his wavy locks. Taking a firm double fistful she tips his head down to hers and whispers against his lips "I SEE you, love. Be with me."

The crashing roar of his need slams into her through the Force bond. A rightness settles into her thinking and processing. Everything becomes clearer, crisper, like she'd polished the lenses on dusty spectacles.

Every mole on his face, the sharp angles of his nose and brow, the crisp scent that surrounded him, Ben was here firmly enough to appreciate with all her senses. She would indulge each one.

"Rey, kriff, sweetheart, Rey, tell me you hear me, tell me, tell me . . ." The words become lost as he mirrors her movement cupping one palm around the back of her head. His thumb grazed one ear while the the cup of his hand cradled the full pass of her scalp until the lightest touch of his middle finger brushed her other ear. The man's hands - how she'd missed the scope of them.

Weaving those same fingers into her hair, his eyes blew from pinpricks to open chasms of hunger and the deepest love. The words pouring from his mouth grew jumbled, stress and memories and filth pouring out in a continuous convoluted mess. The man had spent over two months with the love he'd thought denied him, unable to say single thing.

"I was so cold there." He tugs her hair back firmly, exposing the long line of her throat to him. Red marks from where he scrapes his teeth bloom in fields across the expanse. His great form rolls her over, crouching on knees and one hand, looming over her with his presence.

Rey keeps her lips shut, giving way to all he needs to say. She's been speaking her love for him each day. Now she sends her emotions across their bond and let's Ben spill onto her physical form each moment and thought and tear and hunger.

"Gonna fill up that pretty cunt I've been starving for. You're mine!" With his one hand wrapped in her tresses and pinned under her head his other is free to roam, slipping down her body time after time, soaking in the feel of her flesh under his fingers. A press here, a clasp there, feverish petting that can't decide where to start on a feast laid before him. 

Sudden motion as he releases all of her to sit back on his heels. Tucking his knees between her thighs Ben settles himself with finality as he pulls his shirt over top of his head, casting it out into the forgotten space surrounding their cocoon. 

Seeing the full breath of him bared to her, Rey's hungry eyes absorb every inch. Still she lays acquiescent, feeling the need raging through him.

He pants as he stares down at her, just lazily drifting his digits up and down her thighs, slowly spreading them until all of her secrets are open before him.

He can see the aching emptiness at her core, slick and shining. See her quivering and tense for MORE. See her trembling breasts shake a bit as she waits with nervous energy

"The loss of you, I couldn't process. It's still a rage in my blood. I will mark you up that anyone who sees will know you belong to me. The scent of my seed will be embedded in your skin. You are mine and I will consume you whole."

A sudden clamping of need in her core, a gush of arousal as just his words heat her up. She sends her slavish want to him. He can own her. Paint her in his come and dry it there. Keep her at his side and mark her neck with his mouth anytime someone dares to even look her way. Bathe her in his spit and sweat so that she smells of him daily.

She will never be known separate of him again. 

Their desperation feeds in a loop in each others' mind and soul - years of longing and drive, pain and fear and want culminating in a single heartbeat of connected love; ripped away before it could even settle into memory banks. Months of faint hope, percieved insanity, desperate disregard for any other outcome.

A feverish heat fills Rey, her hands are cramping from her restraint. This is his moment. He needs to take after giving to her for so long.

Sensing her complete surrender, a feral gleam enters his eyes. Swiftly withdrawing his erection he takes a moment to gaze over all that is his now. His long fingers and dexterous hand caresses his shaft with intent, teasing Rey with what she is not allowed to touch. Not yet.

His free hand nestles itself in her sopping pussy, nudging two fingers into her heat without hesitation. The pinch of that stretch creates a burning ache in her core but she only wants it deeper, harder.

Two firm thrusts, his digits scissoring widely, spreading that burn. Slipping back out with a messy noise that paints heat across her cheeks, Ben runs her slick onto the head of his member. He wipes his fingers on the sides of his neck, marking himself in the filthiest manner.

"Every being we come across will know you are mine. They will feel my Force around you, see me beside you, hear my support of you. No other will even look at me and misunderstand that I am your devoted slave."

He can possess every inch of her, heart, soul, flesh. But she needs his cock in her now. Somewhere, in her now!

"I can feel your want, sweetheart. But this will not be rushed. Eventually I will plant myself in every hole you have. My seed will drip out of you as you walk the market. It will pool in the small of your back. And you will drag that slit of mine up and down my whole body until no one doubts what I do to you. What you do to me."

As he says this, pours this base ownership into her ears, he's crawling up her body. Pausing here and there to rub himself against her like a cat. 

He crashes his lips onto hers, demanding entrance as their teeth clack together and lips split. She can taste him and the faint copper of blood. He is clean and Ben and home. His kiss seeps into her soul and soothes ragged edges while he crouches and cages her ribs between his knees. 

Resting his phallus on her sternum without settling the rest of him, his cock here alone is intimidating. More than she could possibly fit and thicker than she knew was possible. Trepidation centered in her gut as she leaned her head up to mouth at the weeping slit of his manhood. 

Rey kept her hands clawed into the sheets. If she touched she would attempt to take and she'd taken enough. It was Ben's turn to take. Rey's turn to give. She lipped at his cockhead in eagerness, wanting that significant weight to press her tongue and strain her lips. Her mouth salivated at the thought.

Snapping his hands out, Ben twisted hair around all his fingers and leaned forward into a fully upright kneeling position. Using her hair and just a touch of the Force he brought her face to his member, stroking her cheeks along the length of it. 

He paused on a backswing, staring intently into her eyes. Knowing what he wanted, Rey dropped her chin letting her tongue hang out. Steady and sure Ben pushed the girth of his dick deep into her mouth. Feeling the quiver of throat muscles resisting him he paused there.

Reys eyes burned in competition with her lips and throat. The heavy pressure of his cock choked her, gagging as saliva pooled and dripped out of her mouth. The salty tang of precome filtered through her tastebuds. 

Backing off an inch or two his crooning passed into her operating mind once again, " . . .girl, that's my beautiful scavenger. Perfect girl, choking so lovely on my cock. Look at how ready you are. Gonna suck my soul out and swallow all of me down. Cover your mouth in my spend until everything you eat tastes like my seed."

Kriff the dirty, dirty thoughts spilling from him! She was dripping, soaking the bed underneath them. This room would smell of them for days after they left.

Releasing one hand from her hair Ben reached back and dragged his fingers across her lips and clit, collecting her slick and wiping it across the lips of her mouth and up his shaft where she couldn't fit all of him. 

Giving a few more thrusts, bumping the back of her throat and springing tears to her eyes, Ben continued rambling his thoughts as they came. "Ached for you, love. My skin hurt to touch you, an echoing freeze settled in. Needed ONLY you. Nothing else was worth this existence but I CANNOT bear to be separated from you."

Through all this he's leaking precome and sliding his cock into her mouth, pulling it out to wipe the combined fluids on her cheeks and breasts, rubbing it into the crease of her clavicle. 

"KRIFF, I have to be in you. I can't drag this out like I wanted. I need to fuck you. Rey, I need you."

Giving him the words, knowing he wouldn't fully take her without her express permission no matter what her head and heart and soul told him, Rey knew he needed to HEAR her need. "Ben, make me yours and yours alone."

Her restless legs spread open in entreaty and he made sure to slick his member down between her breasts and the concave of her stomach. Stepping his hands down the bed as he crawled backwards,1 he resumed kneeling, sitting back on his heels and yanking her ass to rest on his knees. 

Clasping firm fingers around her thighs he widened her spread, settling a subtle twinge into the joints and tendons that only burned her higher. Using her fingers for the first time, Rey reached down and opened herself for his view. Offering her final consent to him.

The sight of her digits holding herself spread for him snapped the last string on his leash. Using one hand he leveraged his considerable size against her soft opening, slick leaking all around her, dampening her thighs and slipping down her crack. 

Still she knew this would be a stretch as his cock parted her and drove in an unrelenting pressure. The twinge was a full pain now, sharpening the cruel edge of her lust and wanting only more. The fingers digging into her thighs and pulling her closer to him would leave dark bruising that she would caress each time. 

Not stopping until he bottomed out, Ben pushed the full length of him into her heated core. The last few inches took some work but she would hold all of him. A few miniscule thrusts of his hips allowed the sight of his cock bulging up against the wall of her abdomen. 

Rey slid her hands back up to wrap the sheets around her wrists, "Ben, let go, be with me."

The dazed look in his eyes faded, the homing sensation of sinking into her tight, wet heat blasted away with a fierce want. Staggering thrusts of his hips as his hands clawed their way up to clench handfuls of her butt cheeks, red scratches left in their wake.

"This pussy is mine. Mine. Mine." Punctuating each statement with a deep thrust that rocked her body like an ocean, Ben looked up the length of her torso to lock his eyes to hers. She gazed at him with adoration and need.

"Gonna fill this little pussy up, stretch it out around my cock. I'll be imprinted on the walls of this cunt. My Rey. Mine."

"I'll take my come and write my name on your skin before I'm done with you tonight." The driving wave of his lust heightened the tight feel of her clasped around him. 

Finally, Rey had the counterpart sounds of her Ben as she rode the way to ecstasy. The heaving breaths, the slap of skin on skin, the tiny whine that built in his throat, all satisfied Rey in a way she'd needed for months. 

The crush of his hips thudding into hers, the vigorous stamp of his cock in her heat, feeling him stretch her in ways she didnt know her body could, drew a tightening coil deep in her belly. She could feel the slap of his testicles against the barest curve of her ass, emphasizing every increasing thrust. 

Leaning down Ben released the handfuls of ass he'd been grasping, knowing he'd left more fingerprints on her cheeks there. One hand slid in between to brush at her clit, seeking to rocket her pleasure higher. He needed her screaming his name. 

The other hand planted next to her arm where she'd arched it over her head. Leaning down he mouthed at her nipple, using the edge of his teeth to leave marks in the flesh that blushed pink then red before his eyes.

"Come, Rey, soak my cock with you. I'm going to come so many times in you today that they'll throw this mattress out. Come for me so I can fill you up and overflow you. I want to watch it drip from my pussy."

Giving a few firmer flicks of his finger to her clitoris, he sucked a sudden sharp red possession into her ribs. Hammering his hips into her he could feel the tightening, feel her sudden clamp down on his cock.

The sun slammed into Rey all at once. She was a mess of sensation, tight hunger at her core and his bite into her ribs, the strong flick of his finger across her clit sending edgy need ricocheting through her. The increase in his cock pounding her thoughts away and his precise caress of her clit sent her flying. 

"Ben! BEN!" Shrieking out her voice cracks on the last note. Bright lights burn her eyes, echoing waves of heat and release through her body, tightening then relaxing her all at once. A blissful lassitude slips through her muscles, leaving her a limp receptacle for his desire.

Hitching her body closer, Ben hauled her up until she slumped against his torso, her weight sinking her down that much more onto his cock. That final bit of distance pushed him over, wrapping both arms around Rey, Ben shuddered a piercing release into her body. Stuttering hips and jerking member, he poured his soul out into her.

A warm liquid rush flooded Rey, seeping heat to corners of her body much further than his come splashing inside her womb. 

Tipping over onto his side he carried her with him. He didn't want to leave the heat and safety of her slick grasp, but more than that he wanted to watch his spend drip down her cunt and slide down that back hole he'd take in a couple days.

He wanted to scoop some out and write his name over her womb. He wanted to drip it onto her nipples and feed her his coated fingers.

But first he'd have to leave her embrace. 

And he couldn't do that just yet.


End file.
